The invention relates to a shoe, especially to a sports shoe, which comprises a sole which is connected with a shoe upper part.
Shoes of the generic kind are well known in the state of the art. Here, a demand exists to allow as good as possible to adapt the sports shoe—especially if used as sport shoe—to individual needs; this applies especially with respect to the spring and damping behaviour of the shoe.
Furthermore, the shoe should have during its use as much as possible constant and unchanging properties over the time.
A further aspect which becomes increasing important is the aspect of recycling. Here it is desired to design a generic shoe so that it can be depolluted correctly sorted.